The Mystirious Scout
by gooooooooooooooooooooone
Summary: A mystirious girl appears suddenly. The scouts sense something about her but they can't quite put their finger on it. Please R&R!
1. The Strange Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I wish I did! =^.^= All characters belong to their respectful owners. And the Mysterious Character belongs to me and only me...unless I give you permission to use her in one of your stories! Hehehehehe! So...Lawsuit Shield is activated!!! Mwhahahahahahaha! *holds up a huge metal shield that reads in big bold letters:  
Lawsuit  
Shield!!!  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
"Hey Usagi!" Someone yelled behind her. Usagi turned around to see Ami, Makoto, Rei, Chibiusa, and Minako running towards her. Rei looked at Serena angrily. "You could have waited up for us." She said. Serena laughed. "I want to get to the arcade before the entire new Sailor V game machines are taken up," Usagi said. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Chibiusa, and Ami bowed their heads as little sweatdrops slipped down. A minute later they continued on their way.  
  
Down the street from the Crown Game Corner was a little coffee shop. "I have been sensing an odd presence lately." Michiru said quietly. Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna looked at her. "I can't quite put my finger on it though. I don't think it's evil." She continued. Haruka leaned back and sipped her coffee. "But we can't be to sure till we find out what or who it is." Haruka said quietly. Setsuna nodded and looked at Hotaru. "Is something-wrong Hotaru?" She asked. Hotaru, who had grown to the size when she had carried the spirit of the evil Mistress 9 within her body, had been sitting silently the whole time. "A new girl transferred to Chibiusa's and my school today. I thought I felt something strange about her." Hotaru said and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked outside the window. She saw a girl about her own age and height standing across the street. Her eye widened when she realized whom it was. "That's the new girl!" She exclaimed. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna looked out the window at the girl Hotaru had pointed out. The girl had shoulder-length auburn hair that was as wavy as Michiru's and shiny blue eyes. Michiru looked at Haruka. She nodded and left. The girl glanced back, seeing Haruka leave. Then she looked towards the Cafe window and looked directly at Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna. All three of them blushed deeply and moved to another seat. The mystirous girl turned and started walking towards her home which was on the otherside of town. The girl didn't notice Haruka following her.  
  
"Usagi!" Chibiusa said. "I just got e-mail from Hotaru." She looked at Usagi from Andrew's laptop that she was borrowing. "What's it say?" Usagi said walking over to her. Chibiusa read it aloud for the Scouts to hear.   
  
"Chibiusa-  
Meet Michiru, Setsuna, and I at the playground by the swings as soon as possible.  
-Hotaru" Chibiusa said. "Should we go?" Ami nodded. "Yes, we should. It sounds urgent." Ami said. The girls took off.  
  
Later, at the swings in the playground all 9 scouts gathered. "We're glad that you made it." Michiru said. She looked at Chibiusa. "Do you remember the little girl that transferred to Hotaru's and your class?" Chibiusa nodded. Setsuna smiled at Chibiusa. "We think that something strange is going on, Small Lady," Setsuna said, "Michiru has sensed a power from her that is too strange. We don't know if it's good or evil." Makoto looked around. "Hey..where is Haruka?" She asked. Michiru looked at her. "Haruka is following that girl. Just to keep an eye out for odd things." Rei looked over at Michiru. "It's odd though. I haven't sensed anything at all." Michiru nodded at Rei. "It's alright Rei-chan. We'll take care of it," Michiru said, "as a team." Usagi breathed out a sigh. She had thought that they were going to work on their own against whatever power this was like they did a few years ago against the Diamons.   
  
This girl was leading Haruka farther and farther into the woods. When is she going to stop? she asked herself. Suddenly the girl came to a stop and turned to Haruka. "Why are you following me?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face. Haruka stared at her. "Who are you and where do you come from?" Haruka yelled at the girl. They were standing about 20 feet away from each other. To be continued.......  
  
  
**************************************************  
Ok. Not bad for my first Sailor Moon Fan Fic. Part II shall be coming soon. I don't know what I'm gonna name it yet though...^_^() Eh heh heh heh...No worries! I'll come up with something!  
-Metalcherrymon  
P.S. I do know one thing! It'll be from this Mysterious Character's POV. *grins* Toodles! 


	2. Tiffany...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But I wish I did! =^.^= All characters belong to their respectful owners. And the Mysterious Character belongs to me and only me...unless I give you permission to use her in one of your stories! Hehehehehe! So...Lawsuit Shield is activated!!! Mwhahahahahahaha! *Holds up a huge metal shield that reads in big bold letters:  
Lawsuit  
Shield!!!  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
I stood there looking at the woman who was asking who I was and where I came from. Why does she want to know? I asked myself. It's not any of her business. "Well? Answer my question!" She yelled at me. I decided to say something before she got hostile. "My name is Tiffany. I come from America." I said in plain Japanese (No I can't speak Japanese). "I'm an exchange student." The woman looked at me oddly. A twig cracked in the woods to her left. She looked over to where the sound came from. This was my chance! I thought as I slipped quietly into a bush on the side of the road. The woman turned to find me nowhere in sight. "Shimatta!" She exclaimed and turned and started back down the road. I smiled to myself as she went out of sight.  
  
******************************************************  
"Her name is Tiffany and she's from America. That's all I could get out of her before something distracted me." Haruka explained to the others. Michiru leaned back into her chair. "That doesn't explain much." She looked at Hotaru. "Do you think you and Chibiusa could get a little more information on her? You know like follow her around school or something?" Michiru said. Hotaru nodded. "We can try, can't we Chibiusa?" She looked at her friend who nodded. Setsuna looked at Ami. "Maybe you and I could find her file in the school computer. Knowing you, you could get past any firewall." Setsuna said. Ami looked kind of doubtful. "It will be hard, but it can be done." Setsuna nodded a thank you. Hotaru look at Chibiusa. "Let's go see if we can find her, ne?" Hotaru said. Chibiusa nodded. "Why not? We can follow her a little now!" She said and took off out the door. "Wait for me!!" Hotaru yelled and ran after her. Usagi blinked and called after them. "Be careful you two! We don't know if she's good or not!"  
  
******************************************************  
I sighed. "I must find them, at whatever cost. I've got to warn them about the darkness heading this way. If Numair were here he'd know what to do. But he's not, Tiff! He's back at the UOSS." I talked to myself as I walked towards Juuban Stables.   
  
I sighed once again, thinking of my guardian, Numair Raadeh. He was only three years older than myself and a Class 5 Senshi Guardian, which was the highest a guardian could get. He had wavy midnight black hair that was in a small horsetail most of the time, a few strands always rebelled against his will. Then there were those deep blue eyes and that clear white complexion. The 16-year-old always wore the khaki pants, blue-green shirt, Nike Sneakers, and a silver vest. Then, there was his animal shape, an overlarge black hawk.  
  
I shook my head. "He would definitely would know how to find the ten senshi on this planet." I looked around. "Zander?" I called out quietly. An old man appeared in the door way of the barn. "Tiffany? Is that you, lass?" He said, his Irish accent thick. "Aye, it's me. May I sleep here again tonight?" I asked him. I still hadn't found a place to stay. I love horses though, so I might as well stay here...-If- it was alright with Zander. "O' course! Yer as welcome ta stay 'ere as long as ye like, lass!" He said and smiled. I walked over to him, smiling. "Thank you, Zander. I didn't have a very good day at school...For some reason," I looked down, "I guess I don't fit in..." Zander put a hand on my shoulder. "Dun worry, lass. Ye'll fit in. It was only yer first day." I looked up at him, smiling and nodded. He handed me the lantern. "G'night, lass." He said and walked off. I walked into the barn and closed the double barn doors behind me. As I walked up the stairs to the loft, I didn't notice the black cat with a cresent moon mark on it's forehead....  
  
  
*****************************************************  
To Be Continued...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ok...I have to say something.  
Torey....I know you're reading this and I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I borrowed a couple of your ideas before I wrote this. *falls to her knees begging her and kissing her feet* PLEEEEEEEASE!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!! *sobs* I DUN WANNA DIE!!!!!! FOR GIVE ME!!!!! *bows*  
  



End file.
